


Consecuencia de sus actos

by Lady_Lunera



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Gen, Mi primer caso fic, Strauss es secuestrada, el equipo tiene que buscarla, no sé cómo saldrá, ¿quién lo habrá hecho?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lunera/pseuds/Lady_Lunera
Summary: Lo primero que sintió fue cómo le palpitaba la cabeza, como el dolor era tan fuerte que sentía que le iba a estallar. Intentó llevarse una mano a la sien, para intentar calmar un poco el dolor, pero descubrió que estaba atada. Todavía estaba un poco aturdida, pero estaba a oscuras en algún lugar dónde hacía un frío infernal.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es mi nueva historia. He puesto en etiquetas representaciones de violencia, como advertencia, aunque no creo que vaya a describir nada demasiado exagerado (ni siquiera estoy segura de si lo escribiré).   
> ¡Disfrutad! Espero que os guste.

_13 de Septiembre de 2015_

_-Agente Kerrintong, tienen seis horas para volver a Quántico, ni una hora más -la voz de Strauss sonó todavía más irritante que de costumbre a través del teléfono._

_-Jefa Strauss, no podemos dejar al agente Green aquí, estamos a punto de…_

_-Hace tres días me dijo lo mismo, y el agente Green lleva nueve días desaparecido. No podemos permitirnos que el equipo entero siga en su búsqueda, cuando hay más casos a la espera de ser atendidos. La policía local se encargará de su búsqueda._

_-Señora, por favor, tres días más. El agente Green es un activo importante para el Gobierno, no podemos dejarlo aquí. No podemos simplemente irnos y olvidarnos de él._

_-Estoy de acuerdo. Pero también usted y el resto del equipo, y como le he dicho, le doy seis horas para volver. Sino, me veré obligada a tomar medidas disciplinarias contra el equipo ¿está claro?_

_-Sí señora -Kerrintong colgó, se mordió fuertemente el labio inferior y estrelló el teléfono contra la pared._

* * *

_En la actualidad_

Strauss cerró con furia el informe frente a ella, y se frotó la frente. La pequeña molestia que tenía al levantarse, se había convertido en un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Buscó en su bolso una pastilla, y cogió una botella de agua mineral de la pequeña nevera que tenía en la oficina. Miró el reloj, era casi la hora de comer y lo único que quería era irse a casa.

Tenía la mesa llena de informes que repasar, sin contar los presupuestos y otras obligaciones propias de su cargo. Daba vueltas por su despacho, sin poder quitarse de la cabeza lo que acababa de ver. A veces se preguntaba cómo lo podría hacer la UAC (y el resto de equipos dedicados a erradicar el crimen), para poder seguir día a día.

Había trabajado poco en el campo, aunque tampoco le habían dado la oportunidad de más, y en momentos como éste, se alegraba de ello. Como jefa de Sección del equipo, había sido la primera en recibir la noticia, pero pronto tendría que informar a los altos cargos para que se hiciera lo necesario.

Cansada de dar vueltas y sintiendo una gran presión en el pecho, cogió el abrigo y el bolso, informó a su secretaria que anulara sus compromisos de la tarde, y se fue a casa.

* * *

_Dos semanas después_

-…y así es como Thomas Alva Edison consiguió hacer que un filamento de carbono de alta resistencia se pusiera incandescente con el paso de corriente eléctrica y aguantara.

Jennifer Jareau se acercó a las mesas de sus compañeros, y vio las caras aburridas de Morgan y Prentiss, y puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar la perorata de Reid.

-Chicos, tenemos un caso.

-Oh, gracias a Dios -Morgan se levantó de un salto, alejándose.

-Te juro que solamente le he preguntado qué pensaba hacer éste fin de semana, no tengo ni idea de cómo hemos terminado hablando de Edison -murmuró Prentiss a JJ, mientras se dirigían a la sala de conferencias. Reid y García detrás de ellas.

Hotch y Rossi ya estaban allí cuando todos entraron. Su jefe le hizo una señal para que empezara.

-“Muy bien, esta vez no tenemos que viajar muy lejos, el caso es local. Hace una semana, en Alejandría, fue secuestrada Anna Lewis, apareció tres días después, en un parque. Fue golpeada, tenía cortes por todo el cuerpo y el forense ha determinado que fue abusada sexualmente.

Ese mismo día, en Fairfax, se denunció la desaparición de Laura Faston, se encontró tres días después en un aparcamiento con las mismas características que la primera víctima.

Y ese día, fue secuestrada en Manassas, Vivian Connery, que acaba de ser encontrada en el patio de un colegio” -JJ fue pasando las fotos mientras hablaba.

-¿Quién la encontró? -preguntó Rossi temiendo la respuesta.

-El conserje. Afortunadamente, todavía no había llegado ningún niño.

-Está claro que el sudes tiene un tipo, las víctimas son todas rubias, de ojos azules y de mediana edad -dijo Morgan mirando su archivo.

-Y parece que las asfixia. Fijaos en sus cuellos. Probablemente lo haga con sus propias manos -indicó Prentiss.

-Lo que significa que es algo personal para él. ¿Conocerá a las víctimas? -se aventuró a preguntar Reid.

-Lo veo poco probable. Lo más seguro es que sean sustitutas de otra persona. Pero no le preocupa nada esconder el cadáver, los deja en sitios públicos para que los encuentren pronto -siguió Rossi.

-Sabemos que se queda con las mujeres tres días y después de matarlas las abandona. Esta mañana han encontrado a Vivian Connery, tenemos poco tiempo antes de que secuestre a otra mujer -dijo Hotch mientras se levantaba-. Morgan y Prentiss, quiero que vayáis a la última escena, Reid y JJ, a la oficina del forense, Rossi y yo hablaremos con la familia de las primeras víctimas, que están a punto de llegar.

Todos asintieron y se levantaron, dirigiéndose cada uno a las obligaciones que les habían sido asignadas.

* * *

El olor a muerte y desinfectante se metió en las fosas nasales de los dos agentes al llegar a la morgue. No importaba las veces que visitaran una, nunca se llegarían a acostumbrar a ese olor.

La doctora Bell se estaba preparando para empezar la autopsia de Vivian Connery.

-¿Puede decirnos la causa de la muerte? -preguntó JJ.

-Sin duda, asfixia. Fíjense en las marcas de su cuello, apretó fuertemente y después soltaba, hasta que dejó de respirar. Por el color de los moratones, lo hizo durante varias veces seguidas, no de una vez.

-Quería torturarlas -murmuró Reid para si mismo-. ¿Y qué nos puede decir de los cortes?

-Son más intensos en los brazos y los muslos, pero también en el torso y el abdomen. Pero ninguno lo suficientemente profundo para que se desangraran.

-Fueron violadas ¿verdad? -fue JJ la que preguntó.

-Así es. Varias veces durante su cautiverio. Aunque no hemos conseguido sacar ADN.

-¿Y el análisis toxicológico?

-Limpio. No tenían nada raro en su sistema. Pero sí estaban deshidratadas y con el estómago vacío. Sabré con seguridad cuando termine la autopista si a Vivian le pasó lo mismo.

-Gracias, doctora Bell.

JJ y Reid salieron de la morgue, con la sensación que se enfrentaban a un peligroso sádico sexual.

* * *

El viento soplaba con fuerza en el patio del colegio donde Prentiss inspeccionaba la escena del crimen. Morgan hablaba con el conserje que unas horas antes había encontrado el cuerpo de Vivian Connery, y aunque habían acordonado el patio, todavía había algunos curiosos merodeando por los alrededores. Habían suspendido las clases para evitar que los niños sufrieran con la imagen en el patio de su colegio.

Morgan se acercó a su compañera con el ceño fruncido, mientras ambos veían cómo la policía científica terminaba su trabajo y también se iba.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?

-Que llegó aquí aproximadamente a las seis y cuarto, y vio un bulto debajo del árbol. Como todavía no había amanecido del todo, se acercó despacio porque pensó que era un animal dormido, y ya cuando estaba cerca, se dio cuenta que era una mujer. No se acercó más y llamó a emergencias. A simple vista pudo decir que estaba muerta.

-Está claro que no le importa que las encuentren. No se molesta en esconderlas.Tal vez eso forme parte de su modus operandi.

Morgan no dijo nada, pero los dos se dirigieron al SUV en silencio.

* * *

Rossi entró en la sala de conferencias donde se encontraban García y Hotch. Acababa de hablar con el hijo de Anna Lewis. Se sentó pesadamente en la silla frente a ellos.

-¿Qué te ha dicho? -preguntó Hotch con el ceño fruncido.

-Que habló con su madre un par de días antes de su desaparición. No notó nada raro en ella, salvo que parecía estresada, pero eso era lo habitual en ella. Era jueza en el Tribunal Supremo. Y que se dio cuenta de que algo le había sucedido porque recibió en su casa el camafeo que siempre llevaba su madre, regalo de su padre por uno de sus aniversarios.

-El marido de Laura Faston también recibió unos pendientes que llevaba su mujer, nunca se los quitaba. No llevaba nota -reflexionó Hotch.

-¿Y cuál era la profesión de Laura Faston?

-Jefa de Cardiología del Hospital George Washington -respondió Hotch.

-Entonces…-los dos hombres miraron a García-. ¿Puede que el sudes esté matando a mujeres con una posición de poder? Porque Vivian Connery llevaba dos meses como directora de una gran empresa.

-Y enviar objetos personales a sus familiares forma parte de su firma -Rossi siguió hablando.

-Hablaré con los padres de Vivian Connery, acaban de llegar-Hotch respondió al teléfono antes de seguir hablando. Cuando colgó, miró con seriedad a Rossi-. Encárgate tú. Han secuestrado a otra mujer.

_Continuará…_


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Hotch se bajó del SUV casi al mismo tiempo que Morgan y Prentiss bajaban del suyo. Los tres se dirigieron rápidamente al edificio ya acordonado por la policía. Entraron en el edificio y notaron el calor que desprendía la calefacción, casi demasiado asfixiante.

Hotch le indicó a Morgan con un gesto de cabeza que fuera a hablar con la policía.

-¿Señor Bailey? Agente Hotchner, ella es la agente Prentiss. FBI -ambos agentes enseñaron su placa-. Nos gustaría hacerle algunas preguntas.

-Claro. Por supuesto. Lo que sea para que Barb vuelva a casa -respondió el hombre, rascándose la frente con nerviosismo.

-¿Nos puede contar exactamente qué ha pasado?

-Ehh, pues Barb y yo habíamos salido a tomar un café. Necesitábamos tomar el aire, por eso salimos a la cafetería del final de la calle, en vez de tomarlo en la sala de descanso. Tardamos como cuarenta minutos en volver, y estábamos llegando cuando escuchamos un ruido fuerte detrás de nosotros. Me di la vuelta un segundo, estaba por detrás de ella, y algo me golpeó. Caí al suelo, aunque no llegué a perder el conocimiento del todo, y sentí como Barb luchaba y a alguien que la arrastraba.

-¿Pudo verle la cara? -preguntó Prentiss.

-No. Lo siento. Estaba demasiado aturdido, intenté mantener los ojos abiertos pero…

-¿Pudo escuchar algo? Una voz, el ruido de un motor…

-Si, se la llevaron en un coche. De eso estoy seguro.

-¿Se le ocurre alguien que quisiera hacerle daño a la señora Schuster?

-Noo, para nada. Somos abogados, y Barb es de lo mejor, y aunque ha encerrado a mucha gente, no creo que nadie quisiera hacerle daño.

-Está bien, muchas gracias, señor Bailey. Si recuerda algo más, por favor, llámeme -Hotch le dio la tarjeta al hombre.

Los tres agentes se reunieron a la puerta del edificio.

-Bárbara Schuster entra perfectamente en el perfil. Socia fundadora de un bufete de abogados, 48 años, características físicas igual que las otras víctimas… -Prentiss miró a sus compañeros.

-También es la primera vez que secuestra delante de otra persona. Creo que el sudes está acelerando -habló Morgan.

-Así es. Volvamos a la oficina. Debemos adelantarnos al siguiente paso.

* * *

Dos horas después, Joseph Bailey recibió una cajita con una pulsera de oro de su compañera. Y siete horas después de su secuestro, el cuerpo de Bárbara Schuster fue encontrado en el aparcamiento de un centro comercial. Nadie vio nada. Y el sudes era demasiado listo para dejarse ver en las cámaras de seguridad. Lo que indicaba que lo tenía todo estudiado.

-Esto es frustrante, el sudes va degenerando por momentos. Ya no se conforma con tres días, ahora tiene a sus víctimas siete horas -Morgan tiró frustrado su archivo en la mesa.

-Y lo peor es que las heridas son las mismas. Las ahoga, las golpea, las corta, las viola…-JJ dejó que sus palabras se fueran apagando poco a poco mientras miraba a sus compañeros.

-Y todo lo que hacía en tres días, ahora lo hace en siete horas -Rossi fue el siguiente en hablar.

-Está claro que ha degenerado, y que a nosotros se nos termina el tiempo. Pero son casi las diez de la noche y necesitamos descansar. Mañana seguiremos con esto, con la mente fresca después de una noche de descanso -Hotch ordenó a su equipo.

Ninguno quería irse a casa, querían encontrar al sudes antes de que volviera a atacar, pero Hotch tenía razón, necesitaban descansar para poder ayudar al resto. Uno a uno, fueron saliendo de la sala de conferencias. Rossi fue el último en salir.

-Toma nota de tu propio consejo Aaron. Vete a casa.

-Si, por supuesto. Enseguida -Hotch lo miró brevemente antes de volver al archivo.

Rossi sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. Aaron Hotchner era una persona terca, y siempre se preocupaba del resto, pero pocas veces se preocupaba de él mismo.

* * *

Pasaban casi dos horas de la hora habitual de salida, pero Strauss seguía en su despacho. En realidad, pocas veces salía a su hora. Le gustaba estar informada de todos los pasos que daban sus equipos durante los casos, y en este momento, tenía a tres equipos trabajando fuera. El equipo Alpha de la UAC tenía un caso local, y Hotchner acababa de informarla de cómo iba el caso. Una mala sensación se instaló en su pecho.

Miró la hora en el reloj de pared, y decidió que era hora de volver a casa. Se demoró un poco en recoger sus cosas, y durante un segundo, pensó en pasar primero por el bullpen para ver al equipo, aunque finalmente no lo hizo. Entró en el ascensor y pulsó el botón del aparcamiento.

Al salir del ascensor, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. El aparcamiento estaba en total silencio, algunas luces estaban fundidas (hizo una nota mental para que alguien se ocupara de eso), y el sonido de sus tacones sobre el cemento la estaba poniendo nerviosa. Aceleró el paso hacia su coche cuando le pareció escuchar un ruido. Mientras se acercaba, buscó las llaves en el bolso, que cómo si de una película de terror se tratara, no aparecían.

Su corazón latía a mil por hora cuando por fin las encontró, abrió el coche y entró, con el abrigo puesto y todo.

-No pasa nada, Erin. Simplemente te has sugestionado por lo que te ha contado Hotchner, y los informes que has leído. Respira hondo y sal de aquí -se dijo a sí misma en voz alta. Respiró hondo y arrancó el coche.

* * *

Era temprano por la mañana, aunque el equipo llevaba ya un rato trabajando. Hotch estaba en su despacho cuando sonó un suave golpe en la puerta.

-Adelante.

-¿Agente Hotchner? -la secretaria de Strauss se asomó tímidamente.

-¿Lisa? Pasa, por favor.

-No quiero molestar, sé que tienen un caso, pero creo que le ha pasado algo a la Jefa Strauss -Lisa se sentó en la silla frente a Hotch, con timidez.

-¿Por qué crees eso? -preguntó Hotch frunciendo el ceño y temiéndose lo peor.

-Porque esta mañana, cuando he llegado, tenía esto en mi mesa -Lisa le tendió una pequeña caja a Hotch-. Después la he llamado, y no me ha cogido el teléfono. Y si no va a venir a trabajar, o va a llegar tarde, siempre me avisa, para que vuelva a reorganizar su agenda.

Hotch cogió la pequeña caja, y la abrió con cuidado. Dentro estaba el bonito reloj que siempre lleva puesto su jefa (no recuerda haberla visto con otro).

-Es el que siempre lleva. Un recuerdo de su madre, me contó un día -está diciendo Lisa.

-Está bien Lisa, gracias por traer esto y por informarme. Nosotros nos ocuparemos.

-La van a encontrar ¿verdad? Sé que la mayoría de la gente la odia, pero ella no es tan mala ¿sabe? -dijo la mujer con tristeza.

-Haremos lo que esté en nuestra mano para traerla sana y salva.

Lisa asintió y salió de la oficina. Hotch volvió a sentarse pesadamente y suspiró. Esto se estaba complicando por momentos.

* * *

Lo primero que sintió fue cómo le palpitaba la cabeza, cómo el dolor era tan fuerte que sentía que le iba a estallar. Intentó llevarse una mano a la sien, para intentar calmar un poco el dolor, pero descubrió que estaba atada. Todavía estaba un poco aturdida, estaba a oscuras en algún lugar dónde hacía un frío infernal. En ese momento, se dio cuenta que estaba en ropa interior y descalza.

Intentó mantener la calma, no recordaba mucho de la noche anterior, salvo salir de la oficina, coger el coche, parar en la tienda a comprar un par de cosas y entonces…

Sintió ganas de llorar, no podía estar pasándole eso. ¿Por qué a ella? Intentó tranquilizarse respirando hondo varias veces, todo iba a salir bien. A estas alturas ya habrían descubierto que no estaba ¿verdad? Aunque no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado. Aún así, la encontrarían, el equipo la encontraría y no le pasaría nada. Pero si era el sudes que estaban buscando…Había leído lo que les había pasado a las otras mujeres, y la última víctima sólo estuvo secuestrada siete horas…

Empezó a luchar por liberarse, notando cómo la cuerda rasgaba la fina piel de sus muñecas y tobillos. Gritó con fuerza, aunque se calló de golpe cuando alguien entró en la habitación, encendiendo una luz.

-Erin Erin Erin. No te molestes. Nadie puede oírte. Estamos tú y yo solos. Y de todas formas, deberías guardar fuerzas para después. Será entonces cuando gritarás, y suplicarás por tu vida.

Erin tragó saliva, e intentó no estremecerse cuando el desconocido se acercó justo frente a su cara. Llevaba un pasamontañas, pero sus fríos ojos le daban escalofríos.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Y qué quieres de mí?

-Qué impaciente eres, no has cambiado nada por lo que veo. Iba a esperar un poco más para desvelártelo, pero…no seré yo el que te estropee la sorpresa.

El hombre se apartó un poco de ella, pero seguía frente a ella. Poco a poco se quitó el pasamontañas, mirándola con una sonrisa cruel en sus labios.

-Tú…

_Continuará…._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia de violencia leve.

Capítulo 3

  
Hotch cruzó la pasarela y entró en la sala de conferencias, donde el equipo estaba reunido. Todos lo miraron cuando entró.

-Tenemos otra mujer secuestrada. Es…Strauss.

-¡¿Qué?! -preguntaron todos a la vez.

-Su secretaria me ha traído una caja con su reloj, Anderson acaba de mandarla al laboratorio por si encontramos algo. Lisa me ha dicho que la ha llamado y no ha contestado el teléfono.

-¿Pero sabemos cuándo y dónde desapareció? -preguntó Morgan.

-García, rastrea su teléfono. Y el personal también. Tal vez sepamos dónde se la llevó -ordenó Hotch.

García se puso a ello, y en un par de minutos, tenía la información.

-He encontrado sus teléfonos y su coche también, señor. Está en una tienda en Arlington, a pocos kilómetros de su casa.

-¿Tienen grabaciones? -preguntó Reid.

-Creo que sí. Lo miraré.

-Está claro que Strauss entra en el perfil del sujeto, ¿pero podemos suponer también que ella sea su objetivo? -Morgan soltó su observación al aire.

-O no. Ella tiene un puesto de poder, que es lo que parecía atraer al sudes, no tiene porqué ser algo personal contra ella -JJ también hizo su conjetura.

-Tenemos que investigar si tiene algún enemigo que quisiera hacerle daño. Strauss lleva mucho tiempo trabajando en el FBI, y seguramente ha enfadado a más de uno.

-¿Strauss? Según es, me extraña que siga viva -todos miraron a Rossi con seriedad -. Lo siento, no ha tenido gracia.

-Señor, he encontrado las grabaciones de la tienda.

García puso en pantalla el vídeo, donde se veía un aparcamiento prácticamente lleno, y en el sitio más apartado, llegar el coche de Strauss. Eran las 19:25 de la tarde cuando se bajó del coche, y unos metros más adelante, de una furgoneta, se bajaba alguien, la golpeaba fuertemente en la cabeza, la metía en la parte de atrás y desaparecía unos minutos después.

-No creo que fuera una víctima al azar. El sudes la estaba esperando -Prentiss rompió el silencio después de ver el vídeo varias veces.

-Y conocía el aparcamiento bastante bien. Aparcó en un sitio donde apenas se le ve, y puede salir rápidamente después -terminó JJ.

-Morgan y Prentiss, quiero que vayáis a la tienda y habléis con los empleados, haber si han visto u oído algo -ordenó Hotch.

Los dos agentes asintieron y se fueron. Hotch se apartó hacia la pizarra donde tenían toda la información del caso, y donde debían colocar también la foto de su jefa. Rossi se dio cuenta que algo preocupaba a su amigo y se acercó a él.

-¿Qué estás pensando, Aaron?

-Una hora antes estaba hablando por teléfono con ella, Dave. Todavía estaba aquí…

-No me digas que te sientes culpable, porque no tienes culpa de nada. Estamos ante un sádico sexual, que probablemente la conozca, así que tenemos que averiguar de qué y porqué está haciendo esto.

-Lo sé. ¿Pero te puedes creer que cuando vi las fotos de las primeras víctimas pensé en ella? Pueda que Strauss sea un dolor de cabeza constante, pero no se merece…

-Lo sé, Aaron. La encontraremos a tiempo.

* * *

Erin estaba acurrucada contra la pared, en la esquina más alejada del sótano. Había un pequeñísimo ventanal, por el que se filtraban unos pocos rayos de luz. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí metida, pero cuando se despertó era de noche, y ahora entraba algo de claridad.

Temblaba de frío, y de miedo. Tenía las muñecas y los tobillos en carne viva, por el tiempo que pasó atada a la cama de tortura. Y los cortes de los brazos, aunque poco profundos, dejaban un rastro de sangre por todo su cuerpo.

Sentía ganas de llorar, tenía las lágrimas atoradas en la garganta, pero no quería hacerlo. Tenía un umbral del dolor bastante alto (había dado a luz tres hijos, en partos naturales y todos superiores a ocho horas), pero esto era demasiado. Los cortes le escocían, y la cabeza todavía le dolía. También el cuello, notaba la garganta rasposa de gritar, y también por el intento de asfixia.

Llevaba sin comer ni beber nada desde el día anterior, y eso le estaba restando fuerzas. De repente, la puerta se abrió de nuevo, y Erin se encogió más sobre si misma.

-Te he traído algo de comer y beber, no quiero que te mueras antes de tiempo -el hombre soltó una carcajada al tiempo que dejaba a su lado una bandeja y un cubo.

Erin lo miró en silencio. Sus ojos negros estaban llenos de odio y rencor, y se dio cuenta con horror que cuatro mujeres habían muerto por ella, por su culpa, porque el hombre frente a ella la odiaba tanto que había sido capaz de asesinar a otras mujeres antes de secuestrarla para ensayar e infringirle el máximo dolor posible.

-En serio, come, porque más tarde tú y yo nos vamos a divertir. Te aseguro que sí -fue bajando la voz, hasta susurrarle al oído, mientras metió una de sus manos entre sus piernas. Erin cerró los ojos mientras la tocaba.

Cuando se fue, Erin se secó las lágrimas que corrían por su cara, se inclinó sobre el cubo, y vomitó.

* * *

Morgan y Prentiss volvieron a la oficina, y lo primero que notaron fue la tensión en el resto del equipo. Reid estaba frente a la pizarra, García con su computadora tecleando frenéticamente, Rossi y JJ sentados a la mesa y Hotch miraba por la ventana.

-¿Qué os han dicho en la tienda? -preguntó Rossi cuando los vio entrar.

-Que no vieron ni escucharon nada. Tienen dos cámaras más dentro de la tienda, pero no da al exterior. Y la del exterior es la que hemos visto aquí -contó Morgan.

-Y hemos visto su coche. Tiene el bolso dentro, junto con el maletín. Probablemente sólo cogió la cartera, dejando el resto en el coche, por eso su móvil está ahí -terminó Prentiss.

-¿Y cómo sabía el sudes que Strauss estaría ahí justo ayer? -preguntó Rossi.

-Yo puedo responder a eso -García se adelantó a hablar-. Según sus cuentas, para en esa misma tienda los Martes y Viernes camino a casa.

-Así que si la siguió durante un par de semanas, sabría dónde estaría. Sabía que tarde o temprano pararía ahí y podría seguir con su plan -habló JJ.

-¿Y no sería más fácil secuestrarla en su casa? Estaba a unos seis kilómetros y no había cámaras -dijo Morgan.

-Sabemos que le gusta el peligro. A las otras víctimas también las secuestró a plena luz del día, y nadie vio nada.

Hotch escuchaba en silencio, pensando en todo lo que su equipo estaba diciendo. Se dio cuenta que Reid estaba muy callado.

-¿En qué estás pensando, Reid?

-El sudes se dio mucha prisa con Bárbara Schuster, apenas siete horas, cuando con las tres primeras víctimas estuvo tres días. A Strauss la secuestró a las 19:25 p.m. pero fijaos en el reloj que nos ha enviado -Reid cogió la foto del reloj y la colocó en el centro de la mesa-. Marca las cinco de la tarde.

-¿Nos estás queriendo decir que tenemos… -Emily miró su reloj-.¿menos de seis horas para encontrarla con vida?

-No lo sé, Emily. Pero el sudes modificó el reloj para dejarlo a las cinco. Tal vez sea una pista.

El silencio se instaló en la sala, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. Ninguno querría ese desenlace, aunque Strauss no sea santo de su devoción.

-García, quiero que busques cualquier cosa relacionada con Strauss…

-¿Desde qué nació? -preguntó divertida la analista.

-Limítate a su carrera en el FBI, por favor -Hotch puso los ojos en blanco.

-Lástima, podríamos conocer algo más de la fría mujer que dirige la Unidad -Penélope empezó a teclear rápidamente.

_Continuará…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia de violencia leve

Capítulo 4

  
Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, estaba sola en la sala de tortura. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, estaba pegajosa por su propia sangre y sus lágrimas. No había querido llorar, no quería parecer débil, pero lo que le estaba haciendo no lo podía soportar nadie. Intentó incorporarse, pero seguía atada.

Le dolía el pecho de intentar respirar, apretaba tan fuerte que cada vez le costaba más aguantar. Tal vez la próxima vez dejaría de luchar. Estaba perdiendo las fuerzas y la fe en que alguien la encontrara.

Y cada vez que la tocaba sentía náuseas. Tenía cortes y golpes por todo el cuerpo, pero parecía no importarle. Se estremecía cada vez que lo veía.

Aunque era católica, no era practicante, pero desde que estaba encerrada rezaba y rezaba esperando un milagro. Quería volver a casa, con sus hijos, y que esto se quedara como una horrible pesadilla.

* * *

-¿Has hablado con su familia? -Rossi se acercó a Hotch.

-Sí. He hablado con su ex marido hace un rato. Sus hijos estaban con él esta semana. Lo llamaré cuando tengamos novedades.

-Señor, creo que tengo algo -todo el equipo se acercó a García-. A ver, sabemos que Strauss supervisa varios equipos aparte de la UAC. Hace tres años, el equipo Alpha de Crímenes Violentos, tuvo un caso en Knoxville, Tenesse, con las mismas características que nuestro caso, pero con distinta victimología. En este caso, las víctimas eran hombres y mujeres entre veinte y treinta y cinco años, y de distinta clase social.

-¿Era todo igual, García?

-No tengas prisa, genio. Todo igual, excepto las violaciones. Esas víctimas no eran violadas.

-Lo cual nos indica que sí es algo personal -murmuró Prentiss.

-Nunca cogieron al sudes. Pero aquí está lo interesante. El agente Barry Green, que formaba parte del equipo, desapareció durante la investigación. Estuvieron buscándolo durante nueve días mientras investigaban, pero Strauss ordenó que volvieran, y la policía de Knoxville se hizo cargo de su búsqueda.

-Recuerdo haber oído algo. El resto del equipo estaba furioso por haber sido apartado y no poder seguir buscando a su compañero -contó Morgan.

-Así es. Pero todavía no he terminado. Un mes después, Alec Kerrintong, el jefe de Unidad, dejó el trabajo y desapareció del mapa. Al parecer, fue el que peor se tomó la decisión de Strauss.

-Reid y Morgan, quiero que bajéis a la tercera planta y habléis con el equipo de Kerrintong. Averiguad si alguien sabe algo de él o lo han visto en los últimos tres años.

-García, ¿encontraron al agente Green? -preguntó JJ.

-No, nunca apar…Oh, espera mi dulce rubia. Hace dos semanas, encontraron en el fondo de un río los restos de un hombre. El ADN indicó que se trata del agente Barry Green.

-Ese fue el desencadenante -indicó Rossi.

-¿Strauss lo sabía? -preguntó Hotch.

-Yo diría que sí. Fue ella la que informó al subdirector, y este Lunes, se le hará un pequeño homenaje al agente Green.

-De acuerdo, vamos a recapitular. El equipo de Kerrintong está investigando un caso, uno de los suyos desaparece, lo buscan durante nueve días y Strauss los obliga a volver. Kerrintong se va por voluntad propia un mes después. Hace dos semanas el cuerpo del agente Green aparece, y poco después, comienzan nuestros asesinatos. Yo diría que ya tenemos un sospechoso -Prentiss miró a sus compañeros.

-¿Y cómo y porqué eligió a las otras víctimas en vez de venir directo a Strauss? -preguntó JJ.

-Porque se delataría él mismo con un poco de investigación. Y las otras víctimas salieron en la prensa debido a su profesión. El sudes veía en ellas a la mujer que más odia-respondió Rossi.

En ese momento, Morgan y Reid entraron por la puerta.

-El equipo de Kerrintong no lo ha visto ni hablado con él desde que se fue. Nadie sabe nada -informó Reid.

-García, ¿dónde está Kerrintong ahora? -quiso saber Hotch.

-Pues desaparecido totalmente. No ha habido movimiento en sus tarjetas en tres años, dejó su casa, tampoco hay una multa de tráfico ni nada que nos indique dónde pueda estar. Es como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado, y eso me pone muy nerviosa -García aporreó el teclado.

-¿Pero eso es posible hoy en día? -preguntó Morgan incrédulo.

-Si tiene suficiente dinero en efectivo, sí.

-Busca alguna propiedad a su nombre, de sus padres o hermanos.

-Sí señor.

Mientras esperaban, todos se miraban unos a otros. Estaban cerca, y esperaban que el desenlace para Strauss fuera mejor que para las otras mujeres.

-No encuentro nada, señor. Es hijo único, ha crecido con una vida ejemplar y sus padres viven en Chicago, en una especie de mansión. Y no tiene mucho sentido que la tenga allí porque…

-García, ¿qué relación tenían el agente Kerrintong y el agente Green? -preguntó Reid-. Es mucha ira y rabia acumulada sólo por no poder seguir buscando ¿no creéis?

Todos lo pensaron un momento. Tal vez Reid tenía razón, y Kerrintong tenía una razón oculta para tanto odio hacia su jefa.

-Pues no encuentro nad..Oh espera..¡Kerrintong y Green eran amantes!

García puso en la pantalla diversas imágenes y mensajes que se habían enviado entre los dos agentes. Ahora todo empezaba a encajar.

-Busca entonces propiedades a nombre de Barry Green, probablemente se haya escondido allí durante este tiempo, y ahí tiene a Strauss.

-Nada a su nombre, señor.

-¿Y al de sus padres, García? -indicó Prentiss.

-Bingo. Los padres de Green tienen una casa aislada y abandonada, a las afueras de Montclair, cerca de aquí.

-¡Lo tenemos!

* * *

Erin trató una vez más de respirar, de coger aire, pero la presión de sus manos en su cuello era tan fuerte, que creyó que ésta sería la última vez. Pero de repente, Kerrintong la soltó, y ella pudo por fin respirar. Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para pelear. Esta vez estaban en el sótano, y la tenía apoyada contra la pared. Cuando la soltó, le estrelló la cabeza contra la pared, sintiendo cómo su visión se nublaba por el dolor. Por alguna razón que Erin desconocía, Kerrintong parecía estar más enfadado que de costumbre, o simplemente estaba llegando al punto álgido del maltrato y le quedaba poco tiempo. Cada vez que la golpeaba, la cortaba o la maltrataba, Kerrintong le echaba en cara la muerte de Green, y la culpaba también por haber tenido que matar también a las otras mujeres.

La arrastró por el suelo del sótano camino a la puerta, y Erin estaba tan exhausta que ya no suplicó ni se quejó. De repente, se escucharon unas sirenas a lo lejos, y Erin volvió a creer. Kerrintong la soltó, le pateó fuertemente en el estómago y la cabeza y salió corriendo.

* * *

Los SUV del FBI se aproximaron a toda velocidad a la casa, y casi antes de que el coche se detuviera, Morgan saltó de uno de ellos.

-Prentiss y Rossi, con Morgan por detrás. Reid y JJ, conmigo -gritó Hotch mientras se bajaba del otro coche y el equipo se dispersaba. Otros dos coches de refuerzo pararon detrás de ellos y los siguieron.

Morgan vio una figura salir de la casa hacia el bosque, y lo siguió. Sus compañeros detrás de ellos. Consiguieron rodearlo justo al entrar en el bosque.

-Kerrintong, es mejor que te entregues, no tienes escapatoria -dijo Morgan apuntando al hombre.

-Eso es lo que te gustaría ¿verdad? Deberías dejar que acabara con ella. El mundo estaría mejor sin gente como Erin Strauss -Kerrintong miró entre los tres agentes, sonriendo burlonamente.

-Si te entregas ahora, podemos hablar a tu favor ante el tribunal -indicó Prentiss.

-¿Pero os creéis que soy tonto? Que yo también era como vosotros, y sé perfectamente lo que me pasará. Así que…yo ya he escogido mi destino.

Todo pasó a cámara lenta. Kerrintong tenía las manos en alto mientras hablaba, y al segundo siguiente, metió la mano en su chaqueta sacando un arma. Apuntó a Prentiss, que la tenía enfrente, pero antes de que pudiera apretar el gatillo, estaba muerto en el suelo. Rossi disparó antes de que él pudiera hacerlo. Los tres se acercaron a él con cautela, comprobaron que estaba muerto, pero también con una sonrisa en su cara.

En la casa, Reid, JJ y Hotch se dispersaron al entrar para comprobar cada habitación. Hotch escuchó como cada uno de sus compañeros declaraban vacías las habitaciones. Él estaba en la cocina, cuando vio la puerta al sótano. Justo cuando la abría, Morgan informó por el micro que Kerrintong estaba muerto. Bajó con cautela al sótano, y allí, en el medio de la habitación, se encontró a su jefa, encogida sobre sí misma. Estaba tan quieta que al principio pensó que estaba muerta, luego notó como su pecho se movía arriba y abajo lentamente. Pidió rápidamente que entraran los técnicos de la ambulancia mientras informaba que la había encontrado. Se acercó despacio a ella, y la tapó con la chaqueta del FBI que llevaba puesta. La abrazó con cuidado contra su pecho, mientras ella rompió a llorar, aferrándose a él como un salvavidas.

-Aaron, él…-murmuró con la voz rota.

-Shh, tranquila Erin, Kerrintong está muerto.

Ella sólo asintió, mientras seguía temblando en sus brazos, y Hotch se preguntó si algún día podría olvidar lo que le había ocurrido en ese sótano.  
  


_Continuará..._


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

_Una semana después_

Hotch paró el coche frente a la bonita casa unifamiliar. Le pidió a García que le buscara la dirección. Cogió el ramo de flores y la caja de bombones y se aproximó a la puerta.

Una chica rubia de pelo largo de aproximadamente dieciséis años le abrió la puerta. Lo miró de arriba abajo con el ceño fruncido. Hotch podría decir fácilmente que era hija de su madre.

-Hola…-no recordaba exactamente el nombre de la chica-. Trabajo con tu madre, y vengo a ver cómo está.

-¿Fuiste uno de los agentes que la rescató? -Hotch asintió, y sin saber muy bien cómo, de repente la chica lo estaba abrazando-.Muchas gracias por traerla de nuevo a casa.

-Por supuesto. ¿Puedo verla?

-Claro. Está en el salón con mi hermana.

Nora le indicó por dónde debía ir. Al entrar, Hotch vio a Erin recostada en el sofá, tapada con una manta mientras a su lado su hija pequeña le leía un libro. Le sonrió fugazmente cuando lo vio.

-Olivia, vamos a dejar que mamá y su amigo hablen tranquilamente. Vamos a ver si Jasper nos deja jugar con su nuevo videojuego.

-Está bien. Luego seguimos leyendo mamá -Olivia besó a su madre en la mejilla antes de levantarse y dirigirse con su hermana hacia las escaleras.

Erin se sentó en el sofá, dejando espacio para que Hotch se sentara a su lado. Lo hizo a una distancia prudencial, pero aún así, lo suficientemente cerca de ella. Hotch dejó las flores y los bombones encima de la mesa, y se fijó en el libro que le leía su hija: “El Mago de Oz" su libro favorito de niña (no estaba muy seguro de cómo sabía eso, simplemente lo sabía).

-Espero que te gusten las flores. Y los bombones. No estaba seguro si podrías comerlos…

-Me encantan, Aaron, gracias. Y no te preocupes, si no me como yo los bombones, mi hijo se encargará de eso -ella sonrió.

Hotch la miró a los ojos. Estaba pálida, con unas profundas ojeras marcadas debajo de los ojos y aunque ya había pasado una semana, todavía tenía marcas moradas alrededor del cuello. Llevaba un jersey amplio, con la manga lo bastante larga como para ocultar los vendajes de sus muñecas.

Hotch recordó cómo en el hospital sufrió un ataque de pánico, y sólo él pudo calmarla antes de que le dieran un calmante suave. Habló con su médico y respetando su privacidad, le contó todo lo que había pasado. A parte de los cortes y las magulladuras, estaba deshidratada, tenía hipotermia y una conmoción cerebral por el golpe contra la pared. Sintió ganas de vomitar, y sino fuera por que ya estaba muerto, él mismo hubiera matado a Kerrintong.

-¿Cómo estás Erin?

-Bien, gracias -no le pasó desapercibido que respondió mirando al suelo, sin hacer contacto visual con él.

-No, Erin. Cómo estás de verdad -preguntó enérgicamente.

Ella se encogió, y agarró fuertemente los puños del jersey. A Hotch se le encogió el corazón al verla tan vulnerable.

-Yo…no puedo dormir. Cada vez que cierro los ojos vuelvo a estar allí, y si duermo algo me despierto con pesadillas, tengo miedo a quedarme a oscuras y…-empezó a hiperventilar mientras sollozaba.

Hotch se acercó despacio un poco más a ella, y le tocó con cuidado el brazo. No quería asustarla, pero también sabía que tenía cortes en los brazos que tardarían en curar y no quería hacerle daño.

-Está bien, Erin, sólo respira despacio ¿de acuerdo? -sintió cómo ella se tranquilizaba poco a poco. Lo miró a los ojos con la mirada más triste que Hotch nunca le había visto.

-¿Crees que algún día estaré bien? -susurró mientras pequeñas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos azules.

No quería mentirle. Había visto a muchas víctimas supervivientes, y algunas lo superaban, otras quedaban bastante traumatizadas, pero lo que sí estaba seguro es que ninguna volvía a ser la de antes.

-Intenta pasar día a día, ir paso a paso es lo mejor. Si estás entretenida no pensarás tanto. Y por lo que veo, tus hijas no dejan que te aburras ¿eh? -él sonrió un poco.

-Si, es cierto. Me cuidan muy bien -susurró sonriendo fugazmente.

El silencio se instaló entre ellos, pero era un silencio cómodo. Hotch pensaba en que realmente no creía que ella volviera a ser la misma, pero no le diría eso, aunque con el tiempo se recuperaría, y Erin pensaba prácticamente lo mismo.

-¿Has buscado ya un terapeuta?

-Si, mañana tengo la primera sesión.

-Si necesitas algo, Erin, no dudes en pedírmelo ¿de acuerdo? Estoy aquí para lo que necesites.

Le cogió la mano, pasó su pulgar por el dorso de su mano y notó como ella se relajaba ante su toque.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Aaron?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Crees…crees que he sido una mala persona? ¿Que me merecía lo que me ha pasado? -de sus ojos volvieron a brotar lágrimas. Hotch soltó su mano y le limpió las mejillas con suavidad.

-No Erin, ni has sido una mala persona ni te lo merecías. Puede que algunas veces no hayamos estado de acuerdo, pero eso no significa que alguien tenga derecho a hacerte daño. Olvida lo que sea que te dijera Kerrintong, porque no es cierto ¿de acuerdo?

Erin sólo asintió, y sin pensarlo, Hotch la besó con ternura en la frente. Ella se acercó a él, y la abrazó. Hotch sabía que tenía un gran camino por delante, pero estaba seguro que tarde o temprano, Erin se recuperaría.  
  


_Fin_


End file.
